everlastingroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Crion
The first dragon, known by his kin as the Dragon God for his immense strength. Crion has seen the near extinction of his line, and it has forever changed him. Appearance Crion was a behemoth compared to most of his brethren, at full length he was over 500 feet long and his wingspan nearly twice that at 900 feet. His once bright and extravagant blue scales and gold eyes have dulled over the years, his body showing clear signs of having been mangled after the rise of Darkwing. He rarely appears as a human but when he does he is completely covered in heavy dark blue armor, with wings on his helmet. Background When Crion was a child, he grew lonely without any beings like him. In the wilds nothing else could stand up to such a majestic beast like him. In his loneliness he created five other dragons, the only one of any significance being Bolas Nicolas. Because of this action, all dragons could reproduce on their own, and produce new genes for their offspring. While Crion's brood were still growing he wanted to keep them safe, so he separated a portion of land off of the main continent and put it in the middle of the ocean. He created multiple wards and spells around the island to conceal what would eventually be known as the Dragon Sanctuary. Once the Sanctuary started to grow he decided that the powerful race of dragons should preside over the rest of the world, watching over as helpful guardians as many races began to flourish. To keep record of all of this, Crion gave another dragon known as Vaermax, an infinitely spanning memory. Vaermax's power quickly grew as he held the records for anything that had ever happened, becoming known as the Keeper of Memories. His untimely death a few years after made Crion select one of his original offspring, Bolas, to be the next Keeper. Many years passed and the dragons had stopped interfering in most foreign affairs until the growth of the Corruption. The dragons saw this as a threat to all the life they swore to protect and thus, joined a coalition to help defeat the Corruption. After this, Crion had attracted attention from the being known as Crow, who was defeated swiftly. Though Crion could once again choose a solitary lifestyle for the dragons, he wanted them to have influence. He would go to meetings of beings he thought inferior and listen to their squabbles. Without him at the Sanctuary, Harbinger, a remnant of Crow, attached himself to a newborn and slaughtered all other dragons. Now known as Darkwing, he searched for any remaining dragons, confronting and nearly killing Crion. After this Crion would swear vengeance on all those who were the cause of Crow, and so he slunk back into his original cave. Content to wait until the ends of time if he had to but always keeping one thing in his mind. Revenge. Abilities Crion's magic mainly was used to create, though after much use he had deteriorated from his original power becoming much more comparable to other dragons than his old god-like self. He still possesses some creation magic, but without any real applicable use. His flames used to purify any being deemed evil, but now they spread his anger and frustration, forcing enemies to attack themselves. His massive size and weight are his main weapon of choice, as he can crush hundreds with a simple whip of his tail. Relationships * Parents: None * Siblings: Alduin * Children: Dragons Category:Character Category:Male